lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Krankheit/Theories
:*Bevor sie Desmond überredet, ihr Boot zu nehmen, sagt Libby, ihr Ehemann sei gestorben, weil er „krank geworden“ ist. Das zeigt, dass Libby und ihr Ehemann einmal auf der Insel gewesen sein könnten. Sie könnte auch von der Krankheit, „die Leute verrückt macht“, infiziert worden sein, was der Grund dafür ist, dass sie in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa war. :*War die Krankheit der Grund für Sullivans Hautausschlag? :*Charlies Aktionen in der Episode könnten die ersten Anzeichen der Krankheit sein. :*Die Krankheit hat die Anderen zu dem gemacht, was sie sind. ::*Rousseau behauptet, dass die Anderen die Überträger der Krankheit sind. 1x09}} :*Sie wird möglicherweise durch eine elektromagnetische Kraft wie die Entladung verursacht. ::*Vielleicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Philadelphia Experiment. :*Die Krankheit könnte von ungünstigen Reaktionen auf das Philadelphia Experiment ausgelöst worden sein – wie die Atmosphäre der Insel, die dafür „bekannt“ ist, die Teilnehmer des Experiments verrückt zu machen, ihnen Übelkeit beizubringen oder sie sogar zu töten. :*Sie könnte ein Ergebnis des Vorfalls sein und ist in einer Weise mit der Strahlenkrankheit verbunden. ::*Es ist möglich, dass der Vorfall dazu führt, dass Rousseaus Team infiziert wird. ::*Vielleicht hat Dharma eine Heilung für die Krankheit gefunden, was die ganze Sache hinfällig gemacht hat (was auch erklärt, warum Kelvin sich traut, seinen Schutzanzug auszuziehen), aber der Systemausfall und/oder die Entladung hat einen weiteren Ausbruch verursacht, was Spuren bei den Inselbewohnern hinterlassen wird. ::*Weil der falsche Henry Gale Locke dazu bringt, zu glauben, dass es keine Konsequenzen hat, wenn er die Taste nicht drückt, könnten die Anderen von Anfang an geplant haben, einen weiteren Systemfehler zu verursachen. Dass Gale gefangen genommen wird, war einfach ein Teil des Plans, damit er verhindern kann, dass die Taste gedrückt wird, was zu einem weiteren Ausbruch der Krankheit führt. Wenn die Anderen in Wirklichkeit Forscher sind (wie vermutet wird), könnte ein weiterer „Zwischenfall“ ihnen bei ihren Forschungen helfen. ::*Vielleicht entführen die Anderen Claire und planen Aaron bei sich zu behalten, weil sie wissen, dass ein weiterer Ausbruch der Krankheit kurz bevor steht und sie Aaron aus einem unbekannten Grund davor schützen wollen (was die Theorie, dass Gale Locke absichtlich manipuliert, um einen weitern Systemfehler zu verursachen, festigt). ::*Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Anderen Walt aus dem gleichen Grund entführen haben, aus dem sie Aaron bei sich behalten wollen, um zu gewährleisten, dass er nicht erkrankt und nicht mit den anderen Überlebenden in Kontakt ist, wenn sie infiziert werden, hauptsächlich, weil er als für sie nützlich angesehen wird. ::*Das erklärt auch, warum die Anderen nicht zu sehr von dem blendenden Licht und dem ohrenbetäubendem Lärm, den die Entladung verursacht, verängstigt oder überrascht sind, sondern einfach mit ihrer Arbeit weiter machen, als wäre nichts passiert, was bedeutet, dass sie es vielleicht erwartet haben. :*Die Krankheit existiert gar nicht. Sie wird als eine Art soziales Experiment genutzt. Die Anderen benutzen es, um Claire (erfolglos) und Rousseau zu überzeugen, ihre Babys wegzugeben. Sie benutzen es auch um Desmond und andere dazu zu bewegen, in der Schwan-Station zu bleiben und den Impfstoff zu nehmen. Rousseau ist so von der Krankheit überzeugt, dass sie ihr Team umbringt, weil sie glaubt, dass sie von der Krankheit befallen sind. ::*Das unterstützt die Tatsache, dass Desmond Kelvin dabei beobachtet, wie er unbetroffen außerhalb der Schwan-Station seinen Schutzanzug auszieht, was andeutet, dass die Krankeit nicht wirklich existiert und der Impfstoff sowie die Quarantänetüren nur ein Teil des Experiments sind, um die Testpersonen zu überzeugen, dass es die Krankheit gibt. ::*Jedoch widerspricht das alles Rousseaus Geschichte, was bedeutet, dass die Krankheit entweder existiert hat und inzwischen geheilt wurde, oder dass Rousseau nicht die Wahrheit erzählt, wie bereits weiter oben angemerkt. :*In Wahrheit ist die Krankheit das, was die mysteriösen Heilungen bei Rose (Krebs), Locke (Wirbelsäulenschaden) und Jin (Unfruchtbarkeit) ausgelöst hat. Es ist ein Teil des Lebensverlängerungsprojekts, das gescheitert ist und jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund von den Anderen als unerwünscht angesehen wird. Diese Theorie würde auch erklären, warum sich keiner der Überlebenden mit Malaria oder anderen tropischen Leiden infiziert hat. :*Die Krankeit könnte von den Versorgungspaketen verursacht werden, die eine Rolle dabei spielen könnten. :*Die Krankheit ist eine Erkrankung, die das Rückenmark betrifft und „Meningokoken“ genannt wird. Ich hab einen Hinweis auf www.thehansofoundation.org in Joop’s Corner bekommen, wenn du ihm eine Nachricht schickst, kommst du zu einem Spiel (Ich denke, es ist das Meningokoken Bakterium und eine Wirbelsäule) und dann kommst du zu einem Brief, der sagt „The Hanso Foundation soll geschlossen werden, weil sie das Meningokoken-Virus verbreiten". Das erste Symptom vom Meningokoken-Virus (besonders bei Babys) ist ein Fieber. Genau wie Aaron ihn in hat und er hat auch einen Ausschlag (ein weiteres Sympton der Krankheit), genauso wie Sullivan. Marvin Candle und Ray Mullen haben jeweils einen Arm aufgrund des „Vorfalls" verloren und Meningokoken können Amputationen der Extremitäten (Arme, Beine, usw.) nötig machen UND Meningokoken sind EXTREM ansteckend, deshalb die Notwendigkeit der Quarantäne-Schilder auf den Luken. Meningokoken sind eine Variation von Meningitis. ::*Die Informationen aus dem oberen Absatz entsprechen nicht den medizinischen Kenntnissen. Zuerst einmal bezieht sich „Meningokok'k'''en-Erkrankung“ auf jede Krankheit, die durch ''Neisseria meningitidis, auch Meningokokken genannt, verursacht wird. Dieser Mikroorganismus ist ein Bakterium und kein Virus. Es verursacht, neben anderen Bakterien, hauptsächlich Meningitis (Hirnhautentzündung) und Meningokokken-Blutvergiftung (Sepsis, eine tödliche Komplikation mit typischen Hautausschlägen). Der Organismus ist in der Tat sehr ansteckend. Es wird durch Tröpfcheninfektion (z.B. beim Schäuzen, Küssen oder sehr nahen Gesprächen) übertragen. Bei 10% der Menschen besiedelt es Nase und Rachen ohne eine Krankheit zu verursachen und eine Minderheit entwickelt die Krankheit. Einige sehr ansteckende Kolonien können Epidemien auslösen (z.B. traten mehr als 300.000 Infektionen 1996-97 in Afrika auf) :*Die Anderen sind Forscher von Dharma. Da die Dharma-Initiative daran glaubt, eine utopische Gesellschaft aufzubauen (wie in dem Orientierungsvideo gesagt wird), haben sie begonnen, ein Virus zu entwickeln, das die Menschheit in diesen höheren Status des Seins führt. Um eine utopische Gesellschaft zu erschaffen, müssen alle „teuflischen“ Teile der Menschheit vernichtet werden. Die Stiftung hat herausgefunden, dass die Biologie eines von Natur aus „teuflischen“ Menschen anders ist, als die eines „guten“ (Gene, die brutales Handeln verursachen, usw.). Sie haben ein Virus entwickelt, das ausschließlich diese spezielle Biologie angreift, um alle Menschen, die diese „teuflischen“ Gene besitzen, zu töten. Die Insel ist der Testbereich für dieses Virus (sie muss abgeschieden sein, um einen Ausbruch zu verhindern). Die ersten, die die Taste drücken mussten, waren Testpersonen, die infiziert wurden, um sicher zu gehen, dass das Virus nur „teuflische“ Personen tötet. Die verschollenen Überlebenden sind eine gemischte Gruppe aus „guten“ und „teuflischen“ Personen. Die meisten Charaktere haben einen Mord begangen und es ist bekannt, dass die Anderen versuchen, die „Guten“ unter ihnen herauszusuchen (und unschuldige Kinder zu retten, indem sie ihnen Gegenmittel geben). Die Anderen infizieren die Überlebenden, um die letzten Tests zu machen, bevor das Virus an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht wird. Die Anderen (obwohl sie Forscher sind) zeigen in der Tat mehrere Merkmale eines Kults (Er ist ein guter Mann, aber er verzeiht nicht). Das passt zum ganzen „Korrigieren“ der Welt mit wissenschaftlichen Mitteln. Kitty-corner Eugenics program? :*Wenn man von der Krankheit verrückt wird, hat sich Charlie wahrscheinlch nach der Entladung infiziert. Als Charlie zurückkommt und Claire sieht, verhält sich Charlie ein wenig „merkwürdig“. ::*Wurde Charlie vor der Entladung nicht von der Kraft von Ekos Bombe gegen die Wand geworfen? :::*Charlie hat von dem Dynamitexplosion auch ein Klingeln in den Ohren, was ein Grund für sein desorientiertes Verhalten zu sein scheint (beachte, dass er sein Finger in seinem Ohr stecken lässt). :*In Wahrheit löst das Nehmen des Impfstoffs die Krankheit aus. ::*Das wird durch das Zitat von der Brandschutztür-Karte untermauert: "The disease worsens with the treatment. The remedy is worse than the disease." :*Es könnte mehr als eine Krankheit geben oder es könnte aus einer Kombination von Krankheiten entstanden sein. :*Da Rousseau sagt, dass es zwei Monate gedauert hat, bis ihr Team krank wurde, könnte es sein, dass die Überlebenden von Flug 815 in der 3. Staffel die ersten Symptome zeigen (die in etwa an Tag 60 beginnt = zwei Monate) :*Die Krankheit ist in Wirklichkeit das Gegenteil von dem, was es zu sein scheint: Sie verlängert das Leben, verlangsamt den Alterungsprozess (oder stoppt ihn vielleicht), gibt Schutz vor Krankheiten und heilt Wunden schneller. Der Impfstoff bringt die Effekte der Krankeit zum Stillstand, weshalb Kinder geimpft werden müssen, da sie sonst Jahrzehnte (oder länger) benötigen würden, um erwachsen zu werden. :*Die Krankheit ist die Erkrankung, von der Mittelwerk im Sri Lanka Video spricht, z.B. „Sie denken, sie wären von einem Virus infiziert, dessen Überträger die lokalen Makaken sind…“, „Wir müssen absolut sicher gehen, dass wir präzise genetische Ziele treffen…“, „Wir brauche nicht mehr Leben als unbedingt nötig zu nehmen. Ja?“ und am wichtigsten „… wir haben das Virus geschickt.“ ::*Das Virus wurde von der Foundation auf den Weg gebracht und nur bestimmte Menschen werden krank, weil sie die „präzisen genetischen Ziele“ sind, von denen Mittelwerk spricht. All die „Quarantäne“-Zeichen und Schutzvorrichtungen sind dazu da, um die Dharma Angestellten zu schützen und das kontinuierliche Taste drücken lässt die Anführer wissen, dass die Station noch aktiv ist und nicht infiziert wurde. ::*Die Krankheit oder das Virus ist das ultimative Heilmittel, wie die Viren, die entwickelt werden, um Gene zu verändern (Gentherapie genannt). Wie in der Gentherapie gibt es ein Risiko, noch kranker zu werden oder andere Krankheiten zu entwickeln. :::*Jeder auf der Insel könnte mit einer neueren Version des Virus’ infiziert sein, das eine größere Überlebensrate hat. Also ist das Virus harmlos und dient einem anderen, bisher unbekannten Zweck (vielleicht ein Schutz gegen chemische Waffen aus Strahlung). :::*So ein Gentherapie-Virus könnte Locke (Regeneration der Nerven) und Rose (Krebsbehandlung) geheilt haben. Gentherapie verspricht Heilung für beides, obwohl es bisher noch keine Realität ist. ::*Die Anderen arbeiten für Mittelwerk und versuchen den Virus, der im Sri Lanka Video erwähnt wird, seit mindestens 16 oder mehr Jahren zu perfektionieren. Mittelwerk glaubt, er würde die Welt retten, indem er 30% der Menschheit tötet. Das passt zu der Tatsache, dass die Anderen sich für die Guten halten (siehe Gute Menschen). Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel und all die schlechten Dinge, die sie getan haben, dienen einem besseren Ziel. :*Die Krankheit wird durch Apollo Candy und den Getränken von Flug 815 verabreicht (siehe Dr. Hackett). :*Die Krankheit existiert wirklich und hat bereits begonnen, bei einigen Personen Halluzinationen hervorzurufen, wie z.B. Jacks Visionen von seinem Vater, Kates Pferd, Hurleys Begegnung mit Dave und vielleicht Shannons Visionen von Walt. Der Impfstoff wird von den Anderen genommen, um solchen Halluzinatioinen vorzubeugen. Die Krankheit könnte entweder von der Hanso Foundation aus irgendeinem Grund absichtlich verbreitet worden oder eine natürlich auftretende Anomalie sein, die von der mysteriösen Natur der Insel verursacht wird. ::*Wenn die Krankheit Halluzinationen verursacht, könnte sie auch für das Flüstern verantwortlich sein. :*Ben erzählt Kate, dass sie ihre Kleidung verbrannt haben. Das könnte ein Hinweis auf die Krankheit sein. :*Die Krankheit könnte eine Reaktion auf die Zeitsprünge der Insel sein oder die Strahlung, die dabei freigesetzt wird.. Daniel erwähnt mehrere Male, dass der menschliche Organismus Zeitsprüng nicht vertrage. "Unsere Gehirne haben eine innere Uhr, einen Sinn für Zeit. Die Verschiebungen... werfen die Uhr aus der Bahn." (5.04- "The Little Prince") Ein Arbeiter der Dharmainitiative stirbt, nachdem er in der Nähe des Rades gebohrt hat, welches die Insel räumlich und zeitlich bewegen kann. "CHANG: Unter keinen Umständen! Diese Station wird hier gebaut, weil sie hier in unmittelbarer ihrer Nähe von etwas ist, von dem wir annehmen, dass es nahezu unbegrenzte Energie ist. Und diese Energie, sobald wir sie entsprechend kontrollieren können, wird es uns erlauben, die Zeit zu manipulieren." (5.01Because you left) Die Krankheit endet früher oder später immer mit dem Tod. Symptome die vorher auftraten können sind: Nasenbluten, Verrücktheit und geistige Zeitsprünge.( Desmond-> 4.05"Die Konstante; Charlotte-> 5.05 " This Place is Death") Krankheit, die